


ghost tea

by octoberish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Coffee, Fluff, Funny, Ghosts, M/M, One Shot, Roommates, Tea, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberish/pseuds/octoberish
Summary: in which Levi loses his tea & he and Erwin might have a ghost problem.based on the tumblr prompt:“Where’s my coffee?”“Maybe you ran out?”“No, Imadecoffee, walked away to pee, and now it’s gone. Where is it, you bastard?”
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 54





	ghost tea

Living with Levi Ackerman, self-proclaimed neat freak and short as a gnome, wasn't always an easy task. There were many times in Erwin's life where he almost moved out because well... he was tired of Levi yelling at him about the dishes in the sink. Which, to be fair, he was going to clean them at some point. That point just hadn't been when Levi wanted it to be.

Okay, so it wasn't easy living with Levi sometimes, that much has been established. But, that doesn't mean it was bad either. The apartment is always spotless, not even a single speck of dirt remains. And he makes tea in the morning, along with coffee for Erwin. And he buys the groceries most of the time. So yeah, it's pretty good.

But it's days like today where Erwin considers moving out. It was normal at first, Levi had woken up just ten minutes before him and made their hot drinks for the morning. He most likely sat on the couch for a little, sipping his tea, legs crossed, and staring out the window. When Erwin stumbled groggily out of his room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Levi was in the bathroom.

The blond man grabbed the coffee on the counter that had been left there for him and took his seat on the couch. He opened up that mornings newspaper and began to read. It was a minute later that Levi returned from the bathroom. He was about to sit on the couch when he glanced at the coffee table in front of him and raised a thin eyebrow.

Erwin's eyes peaked up from behind the paper, "what?"

"Where's my tea?" Levi asked, lips pressed tightly together in a thin line. 

Erwin raised his eyebrows, "maybe you ran out?"

Levi shook his head, "no, I _made_ tea, walked away to take a piss, and now it's gone. Where is it, you bastard?" 

Erwin couldn't help the sigh that left his mouth, "and why would you suspect me of taking it?"

"Well you're the only other person that lives here so unless we have a fucking ghost, you're the only culprit here," Levi retorted, crossing his arms. For a 5'2 and a half inch man, he sure can be intimidating.

"I don't know, I think we might have a ghost problem. I'm pretty sure I heard movement last night while I was in bed and you were asleep."

Levi's nostrils flared, "Don't play all stupid with me. Where's my tea?" 

"Isn't it in your hand?"

"Wait, what?" Levi looked down and sure enough, there it was. "What the fuck?"

"I told you, I think we have a ghost problem."


End file.
